The Stranger That Visits
by YukiGirl21
Summary: He comes every night to visit the comatose blonde haired patient. Miku wonders who or what this stranger really is. And she is curious to find out. But her curiousity spirals her into a situation that she did not bargain for... /LenxMiku/


**~Chapter One~**

A Jane Doe, is what they would dub a patient that has unknown or obscure identity.

She has just arrived here over a week ago - a small, frail, and soft looking child. Pale skin with a rosy tint to her cheeks hinting what life is left in the small patient. Her wispy golden hair frames her bony face, giving the appearance of a halo surrounding the little girl's hair. Side bangs are swept over to the right side of her forehead with blue barrettes clipped onto it. A pretty looking child indeed.

Nurse Hatsune Miku props another pillow behind Jane Doe, and pulls the blanket over her small and bony body. Not like Jane Doe would notice anyway, in her deep state of sleeping. She checks the stats on the monitors and fixes the tubes connecting to Jane Doe's nose to her stomach that held her daily meal. She then stands stiffly at the foot of Jane Doe's bed, waiting for the bag of nutrients to empty once Jane Doe has taken her daily fill. _I wonder how long the hospital will hold her until they decide to pull the plug. _Miku thought to herself, straightening her glasses. _Such a shame. Dying without anyone knowing you or your family having any closure - then again, that's common around here, isn't it?_ She thought without any feeling.

Once the bag is empty, Nurse Miku unhooks it from Jane Doe, and disposes of it. She surveys the room one more time. It is cubicular, small, and a drab but standard hospital room. There is always that stale and medicine type of smell that seems to linger in every room. The walls are painted completely bleach white, a small window off to the side covered with cheap looking curtains. A little bathroom is in the corner of the room, and a TV off to the far right for patients to watch. _That is if they still have the conscious or thought to actually watch channels._ Miku snorts to herself, not ever seeing the point of having TVs in patients' rooms.

Usually, in most of the patients' rooms that Miku tends to, there are always huge bouquets of flowers, get well cards, balloons, and goodie baskets. They give color and liveliness to a patient's room, and takes off the depressing and final atmosphere that Miku has grew accustomed to everywhere she walks in the hospital. But then, there are rooms like Jane Doe's - rooms of the patients where they have no family or friends left, nobody knows them, or their loved ones left them to their slow death. Miku hates rooms like that. But what can she do? It's not like she's a loved one of these patients.

And it's not like she would concern herself to get close to them _at all_ in the first place.

Satisfied once she does her daily check of Jane Doe's room, she makes her way for the door to move on to the next patient.

'_rin...her name is rin...'_

"Eh?" Miku glances up, hearing a whisper, so faint and bare like the wind, that she wasn't even sure if she heard anything in the first place. She looks back to Jane Doe - and no sign of movement that the comatose child said anything at all. Nor did her monitors suggest any changes of activity in her brain. Dismissing this for some nearby patient or nurse saying this, she walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that cute new doctor today?"<p>

"Ahhhhh, I know, he's so dreamy!"

_Hate. I hate these type of nurses. _Miku thought, glaring at her ham and mustard sandwich, having to hear the annoying chatter of her nearby co-workers. _Stupid, airheaded, like some gossipy school girls. The hospital is not a damn place to socialize. _She bit furiously into her sandwich, as she eyes the nurses that are gossiping and giggling about to each other. They all sit in the only round table at the faculty cafeteria.

"Can you believe it? I have to work night shift at this creepy place for tonight!"

"Aww, poor you, that sucks!"

"I know right?!"

_They don't know. They don't know nothing. They don't know shit._ Miku thought, chewing violently on her food. _They think being a nurse is just all about dressing up in a cute outfit, flirting with handsome doctors, and having a good reputation with your family and friends just for the sake of being one - no they don't know. Vain, stupid little girls. _

She remembered when she used to be like them. New, fresh out of medical school. Socializing and giggling with other nurses like a bunch of stupid dunderheads. Not having to care about the dying patients scattered about in the hospital - just working at the reception desk, helping the doctor, prescribing the meds, the simple beginner's jobs. Then, you move to the next job, taking care of the patients. _That's when you're ripped from your happy go lucky world._ Miku stares intensely at the group of flighty nurses. _Soon you'll know. _

Once done with her lunch, much to her belief, Miku gets up to throw out her garbage. Just about when she was about to make her getaway, she hears the familiar piercing, high pitched voice, "Oh, Mikkkuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chan~!" She cringes in place when she hears her name - said like _that. _She slowly turns around, keeping her usual neutral expression on her face, as she does so when around patients and their families.

She sees the plastered smiles of the young nurses huddled at their circle table. The ringleader, Gumi, waves excitedly at Miku, as if they were long time friends. "Hiya, Miku!"

Miku only stares.

Gumi looks back at her friends, and giggles with them, at no apparent joke. "I was just wondering, Miku," Gumi puckers her glossed lips, putting a perfectly manicured green fingernail on her cheek. "If you can work night shift for me. Pretty please? For tonight. I know how you _love_ your job and all," She winks at Miku, giving her charming phony little smiles.

Miku feels her forehead going hot. That happens when she is _pissed. Love? That's really what you think? You think I fucking love this job?!_ Miku screams at Gumi inside her head. However, her usual neutral expression is composed on her face. Gumi's smile becomes fixated when Miku shows no apparent reaction, along with her friends. Miku always had that effect, with her neutral, showing no emotion face. One of Gumi's friends whispers, "Gumi, why are you even talking to Miku, she's such an emotionless little creep."

Gumi shakes her head, frowning at her friend. "No. I just think she can handle the night shift better than me. I mean, she's so cool, Miku-chan. She has tougher skin than all of us." Gumi looks back to Miku, tilting her head and handing out another small, doll-like smile. "You worked here, like, what, four years Miku? That is sooooo long for a nurse around here!"

Once again, Miku shows no reaction, keeping her neutral expression.

The other green haired nurse shifts around in her seat. "Uhm, so are you okay with taking up night shift for me? I mean, I'll totally let you have all of my pay for this night shift. I just _really_ hate having to be here so late with all the sick patients, you know? Not to mention, since they have to turn off most of the lights in the hallways to conserve electricity for the patients. So, so, scary!" Gumi shudders at the thought. "What do you say?"

Miku stays still for another moment. She just wanted to see Gumi and her friends squirm. They did. Finally, Miku nods and gives a small bow. Without saying anything, she walks out of the faculty cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Faint. He feels faint.<p>

His conscious. His humanity. His thoughts. Faint. About to blow away. About to disappear.

His whole body is not here. It is not there.

But if there is one, certain, solid thing, it is her. His little sister. His cute, beloved little sister. She is safe, in this building. She is safe, under her care. That nurse, with the short teal blue hair and thin framed glasses. Cold, but sincere. If anyone is taking care of his sister, he is grateful.

He tries watching his little sister everyday. Whenever he can grasp his conscious. The essence of himself. Which is getting less frequent everyday. He knows that he has to give in. He has to give into it soon. If he wanted his dear little sister to live...but not yet.

Not now.

He still has time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Weird story, isn't it? Reviews please and thank you!**


End file.
